


Decisions and Lists

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine talks to a friend before making a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions and Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season 3, Episode 01

"Why do I feel like I should have answered the call with 'Uncle Wes -- advice for the lovelorn'?" Wes' voice was stern, but his face wasn't over the Skype connection.

"How's Johns Hopkins treating you?"

"Lacrosse is brutal, but it's paying my bills. Lots of pretty girls." Wes smiled. "You're avoiding my question."

Blaine sighed. "I made a list, two lists. The one for staying at Dalton is huge, including such things as better chances for a good college, more challenging classes, more friends, pleasing my family."

"And the other list?"

"Two items, well, two and a half."

Wes asked, "What's the half?"

"I don't need to compete against my boyfriend for show choir competitions."

"I'll suggest to David that you guys switch to the acapella circuit. That one's just dumb."

"I know." Blaine said, "So are the other two, in a way. More time with Kurt… it's not like we'd always be in the same classes or ever do more than hold hands, but… I like him. I like talking to him, sharing our points of view."

Wes nodded. "Considering how many times you had your phone confiscated after he transferred back to McKinley, I think we can take the viewpoint sharing as read." There was a silence. Finally, he said, "What's point two?"

"I always told him to have courage, but, I feel like I've been a coward. I want to face my demons."

Wes settled back in his chair and let out a deep breath. "Your jaw was still wired shut when you first came to Dalton."

"I know. How many times did you wish they'd never taken it the wires off?"

Wes chuckled. "A few. Hell, I was beginning to worry you had brain damage from it."

Blaine raised an eloquent eyebrow.

"You were practically doing a full on mating display within seconds of meeting that boy and then the next thing I know you've convinced us to sing at the Gap to a guy who didn't have half the elegance of Kurt."

"Elegance?"

"Let me start by saying, Kurt is not a girl."

Blaine nodded. "I noticed."

"But I wish my girlfriend walked like he does. There's really no other word. He's elegant."

"What am I?"

"A gentleman," Wes said promptly. "A bastard for friend-zoning him so hard and then keeping every other gay guy a Dalton away from him." He thought for a moment. "David and I were planning to perform a rectal craniotomy using my gavel if you hadn't gotten your act together when you did."

"Ouch," Blaine said.

"And think of what it might have done to the gavel." Wes thought for a moment. "I know you miss Kurt, and I know you have to make the decision by Friday or your parents don't get the tuition back for this trimester. So, I'm asking you, which is the number one reason?"

"I take it the advice is different for the two answers?"

"Not only that, but remember, even in squinty-vision I can tell when you're lying."

Blaine nodded to himself and said, quietly, "I love him so much, Wes. That mating dance you were talking about? I look back now, and I think I knew he was it for me." There was a long pause. "But. Going to his prom with him… it was awful in more ways than I told you, but it was also cathartic. I really understood for the first time what that word meant. I felt -- god, this sounds dumb -- washed clean just by walking into that dumb decorated gym with him. And standing up and dancing with him after that school had treated him like dirt…" he sighed. "Look, I know in some ways I probably seem gayer," he fluttered his fingers, "But when I'm with Kurt, facing things with him? That makes me feel like I'm the man I need to be."

Wes was looking at him sympathetically through the camera. "Go to McKinley. Document your back-story with Sadie Hawkins and going to the Prom with your boyfriend in your personal statement. You've gotten excellent grades at Dalton, and if you make it clear that you transferred to 'feel like the man you need to be,' then I don't think it will hurt you for college applications. Still planning on putting in for early decision at Columbia?"

Blaine grinned. "I am. I know Kurt's school, whatever he decides to pursue, will probably be downtown, but we'll figure it out."

"You're one of those people for whom heart will always trump head. I'm sorry I won't see you in a Dalton blazer anymore."

Blaine let out a long breath. "No, you won't. But, hey, who can turn down a new wardrobe."

"I can. The team may be great, but the Blue Jay shade does not suit my skin tone."

They both chuckled, and Blaine said, "Are you sure you're straight? 'Cause that sounded like Kurt."

Wes smiled. "I know you think you need to look after him, but make sure he looks after you, too."

"He does, in so many ways."

"And call me every Tuesday."

"Yes, Mom." Blaine rolled his eyes. "Wes, you're a good friend."

"So're you." He reached forward and said "Goodbye" as he closed the window.

Blaine took a deep breath and picked up the phone. He needed to call his parents.


End file.
